trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AbyssalMayhem
- Normal= - Capeless= - Sign Shirt= }} - TS▾= - Standard= - Blush= }} - Glasses= - Dead= }} |caption = -I--3 COME AT ME YOU SCURVIES IM THE BEST GLUBBING MATELOT OF EM ALL |screenname = AbyssalMayhem |style = Begins sentences with an anchor (-I--3) to represent his weapon, speaks in all caps, uses sailor language, abbreviates certain words. |zodiac = The Gilch |specibus = Anchorkind }} "AbyssalMayhem" or better known as Ancore Oremen is a orchid-blooded seadweller. He is associated with the Gilch symbol, an old Nordic symbol which may explain his obsession with Vikings and vessels. His horns resemble the horns seen on Viking helmets. He has artfully styled hair, which looks somewhat like a large wave, which may likely represent his love for the sea or the fact that he is a sea dweller. Like Eridan Ampora, Ancore possesses a cape, although his is slightly less saturated in colour. His ancestor was the Seafarer (later the Mutineer), and his dancestor is Varsel Oremen. Etymology AbyssalMayhem's first given name, Ancore is a variant spelling of the word anchor or the Latin word "ancora". His name potentially links to his strife specibus, which is an anchor, alongside his nautical theme. Oremen is another variant spelling. Ormen Langes were long Nordic vessels, used by Vikings in the 10th Century. His name can be pronounced like "omen", which foreshadow parts of the story he is featured in. Introduction > Be him. You are now ANCORE OREMEN. You travel across the oceans in your hive, which serves as your trusty VESSEL when crossing over the vast Alternian seas. You love the seas and have travelled from place to place since you were only a wriggler, exploring and mapping whenever possible. You wish to someday bring your findings to THE GREAT CONDESCENSION, who you've shamefully stalked and adored since you were THREE SWEEPS. She is your biggest idol, and you are her biggest fan. You love all things to do with the SEAS along with mythology. You've given yourself the title of CONQUEROR OF ALL SEAS and you intend to remain said CONQUEROR until you go down famous in history, and let your descendants and the generations to come know your name. Your trolltag is AbyssalMayhem and you -I--3 MATURE AND SHIPSHAPE TONE OF VOICE Information Appearance Physical Appearance As most trolls, Ancore has grey skin, black hair and yellow eyes. He is orchid-blooded, and therefore classifies as a seadwelling troll, possessing the distinct fins on each side of his jaw. Ancore has almond-shaped eyes, fins, and a small scar on his chin. His horns are equal in size and resemble the standard horns on most Viking helmets. Ancore's hair is styled quite dramatically, sweeping up and backwards. Ancore tends to wear a scowl most of the time and shows very few different expressions over the course of the story. His teeth appear rather sharp, and one of his canines is shown to be silver. When stylized, he is typically drawn in a slouched position, with his shoulders forwards and back bent. This is likely due to the back pain he experiences when weilding his strife specibus. Clothing He wears a cape similar to Eridan's, only in a darker colour, and with a lower collar. He wears an indigo dress shirt underneath, along with a pair of black pants and grey-soled boots. When stylized, a circular clasp in shown in the front of Ancore's cape, which is presumably what holds it over his shoulders. Before the timeskip, Ancore dons a black shirt possessing his symbol and does not wear his cape. Ancore has a small collection of glasses, a set xf stupid crush gxxgles, which greatly resemble the goggles which the Condesce sports as well as a standard pair of black sunglasses. Symbol Ancore's symbol is The Gilch, an Old Norse symbol. It is thought to attract wealth and prosperity, which connect to Ancore's aristocratic and prosperious lifestyle. Hive (TBA) Respiteblock (TBA) Fetch Modus Ancore's fetch modus is Treasure Chest. Similar to Kanaya's Chastity modus, whenever Ancore finds something, the catchpalouged object is locked inside it's card with a golden lock. On the back of the card, a map will appear. This map will show the location of the key, and Ancore must find these keys to open his modus. Strife Specibus Ancore's strife specibus is an anchorkind. His anchor resembles a pirate's anchor, and is black in colour, made of practically indestructible Alternian ore. It is incredibly heavy, at least 250lbs at its lightest, but Ancore is able to wield it without too much difficulty. He tends to carry it over one shoulder or dragging it behind him across the ground. His methods of using his anchorkind include dropping it down on people, or swinging it around like a baseball bat. The chances of him planting a successful attack tend to be rather low since he's not too careful with his planning. He complains a lot about back pain due to using his strife specibus, but continues to use it anyways. When rescuing Russin from Riegel, Ancore uses Russin's taserkind, generating purple energy from it as opposed to red. Lusus Ancore's lusus is a large valkyrie-like being. Theorized to be female, Ancore's humanoid lusus possesses a defined female figure, feminine face and mammary glands. Ancore later confirms the gender of his Lusus, by commonly referring to it as his mother and by feminine pronouns. Ancore distances himself emotionally from his lusus, feeling an awkward barrier between them because of their gender difference, and desires a male lusus in her place. Ancore will at times, just stare at her breasts, which he is freakishly drawn to, which will often lead to him getting a smack across the face from her as a form of discipline. Ancore doesn't attempt to form any types of redrom or blackrom with his friends because of punishment received for doing what his Lusus would deem inappropriate. However, Ancore does care about his lusus, and grieves heavily over her death. Even though he was old enough to live on without her, he misses having her around greatly, -I--3 AND NOT BECAUSE OF HER AMPLE BOSOMS Ancestor The Seafarer/Mutineer Ancore's ancestor was The Mutineer. A trait he shares with both Ancore and Flumin, The Mutineer was a viking, and sailed the seas of Alternia in his vessel, driven by slaves of lower castes. It is said that his cloak was made of the pelt of a land lusus, dyed dark purple. The Mutineer plays his role in the history involving Exorcist Grimhend. Before becoming known as The Mutineer, the Vikingesque adventurer was known as The Seafarer. Like many seadwellers, The Seafarer traveled across the seas of Alternia, mapping the unexplored water. He began to gain power, his name becoming more and more well known with every passing sweep - gaining himself a relatively positive reputation for his kindness and charisma towards all members of the blood caste. The Seafarer's life may have seemed normal and well, but soon, he heard word of Exorcist Grimhend. He learned of the zealous troll's intentions to kill off the highbloods - in order to elevate the social status of the lowerbloods to his own caste. During this time, the Seafarer was ordered to seize his voyaging career, and act to guard the still young Imperious Condescension. The Seafarer accepted, standing guard at the Condesce's castle while Grimhend planned to attack. A week passed, and the Seafarer gradually began to loose himself by the hour. Fear and paranoia caused him to grow distressed, to the point where he was driven to madness. He chose he was unfit to serve as the Condesce's guard, leaving his duties without word. From then on, The Seafarer was known as The Mutineer. His reputation was tarnished, his honour erased - as he went off to join Exorcist Grimhend's campaign. Meeting Grimhend, The Mutineer begged that he be spared, expressing his wishes to serve in the cyanblood's army of the oppressed. Grimhend almost immediately rejected The Mutineer's offer. The Mutineer was murdered within the seconds that followed, destined to be forgotten by history. Varsel Oremen Varsel Oremen is the post-scratch version of the Mutineer and dancestor of Ancore Oremen. Like the other dancestors in his series, Varsel never makes a canon appearance. Varsel wears his hair down, where it reaches his shoulders - and a streak of his bangs is coloured orchid. He wears a cloak that resembles the Mutineer's, and bears his sign as a clasp in the front. 90% of the time, Varsel speaks in Swedish using an online translator when writing in Trolltags- claiming he enjoys speaking in the foreign language. He is less expressive than Ancore, but otherwise shares many similarities with his dancestor, personality-wise. Personality and Traits A troll with a love for nothing more than sailing at sea, Ancore enjoys being on the Alternian ocean more than anything. Ancore's love for sailing outshines his attachment to any other things, and abandoned his friends for nearly 2 sweeps just to sail. When he came back, his typing quirk changed, and he seemed more shy or uneasy in conversation, but he overall did not change too much. Upon growing familiar with his friends again, Ancore was pretty much the same stupid seadweller he was befxre xnly lxuder and matelxt-ier as said by Riegel. Being on the sea helped Ancore find his confidence and things about him he never knew, which likely unlocked him from his shy nature. Ancore is a selfless troll, and attempts to put the needs of others before himself. He takes the role as a leader and the "dad friend" of the trolls in his circle, to all except for Riegel, in an attempt to keep them safe and content. He FEELS AS IF ITS HIS DUTY to keep an eye out for them after being gone for so long. The most infamous of these selfless acts is when he attempts to form an auspistice with Riegel and Mimica, not because he wants to - but because he feels it is the right thing to do, for Mimica's sake. He also has a fairly explosive nature, and despite being tame, Ancore can get quite aggressive. He doesn't like to be violent, but getting him pissed is like standing with a bxmb in yxur hands (Riegel). Ancore is typically able to keep a cool head, but he will flip his shit if anyone messes with his allies, or touches his ship, "Lassie Oremen". With his lethal strife specibus, Ancore is capable of murder when angered, and has so far come to closest to killing Riegel. Ancore appears to be straight, swinging towards trolls and beings of the female persuasion. Relationships "Lassie Oremen" "Lassie Oremen" is the name Ancore gave to his hive. Ancore claims that if his ship were alive, he would marry her the first chance he'd got. Ancore loves Lassie, and refuses to ever stop sailing her. He gets incredibly upset when Lassie is vandalized by Riegel and whacks him off of a cliff with his anchor. Lesson learned, don't touch Lassie. Riegel Liesse In the entire story, Riegel and Ancore definately have one of the most complex and confusing of relationships. Neither redrom or blackrom has ever been confirmed between the two, but they act very much like kismesises, constantly bashing heads. Ancore is not fond of Riegel, and believes for him to be either insane or just stupid, commenting on Riegel's unrealistic ideas to exterminate all of the higher blooded trolls on Alternia, but has jokingly called Riegel's twisted determination cute. Ancore reveals that he and Riegel never had a good relationship, but it was never really a bad relationship. Mimica Dolumo Ancore and Mimica are not the closest of friends, but Ancore does seem to care about her. This is shown when he attempts to form an auspistice with Riegel and Mimica in order to protect Mimica, stating he is worried about her toxic palemateship with Riegel. Other Trolls Ancore seems to have a flushed crush on Her Imperious Condescension. He sports a pair of glasses that are inspired by her goggles, and he blushes without fail whenever she is mentioned. Trivia * Ancore is the physically strongest character in the Homocide Session. ** Ancore can carry a 250lbs anchor with seeming ease, despite his back pain. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Violet Blood Category:Shadedleaves Characters Category:Seadwelller